


Demonic Ghosts

by merryghoul



Category: Burn Notice
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fairy Tale, Alternate Universe - Fusion, Gen, News, Town Musicians of Bremen, blog entry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-01
Updated: 2015-01-01
Packaged: 2018-03-04 16:22:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3074288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/merryghoul/pseuds/merryghoul
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An article posted on Huffington Post's Weird News blog, 201-.</p>
<p>(A fusion with the Town Musicians of Bremen fairy tale.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Demonic Ghosts

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Evil_Little_Dog](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Evil_Little_Dog/gifts).



**Thomas Perry Foiled in Robbery Attempt by Demonic Ghosts**

The Huffington Post | By Shirley Houle

A man in Miami, Florida, was arrested shortly after he ran screaming and limping from the remains of a building on the Miami River.

The man, 43 year old Thomas Perry, claims he walked up the stairs to a now abandoned and burned down loft space after hearing about the death of the loft's previous owner. He was hoping to find any valuables the man left around his living space. Instead, Perry says he was stopped first by a woman who stomped on his foot with a platform shoe. "He couldn't stop talking about how her green eyes glowed in the darkness," Joan Heyer, a witness to Perry's testimony, told NBC affiliate WGDC.

After Perry was stopped allegedly by the woman, he was allegedly kicked in his right leg by a man with scars near one of his eyes. A man with a prominent chin punched him in the face hard enough to send Perry flying into the air. As Perry landed on his back, a bald man looked down at him and said "Seriously, dude, seriously?" The sight of the "demonic" bald man was enough for Perry to flee the loft. Heyer picked up the man near a Miami street and sent Perry to the nearest police station.

Police investigated the loft the day after Perry's attempted robbery. Along with what was in the loft after it burned down, they found the prints of four animals: the pawprints of a cat and a dog, the hoofprints of a goat, and tracks from a rooster. No signs of life were found in the loft, but a cat was found roaming the property. Police left the cat alone, as they had no proof the cat was residing in the loft. It is assumed the animals that were in the loft have since moved on to other parts of Miami.

Perry remains in a Dade County jail, where he cannot pay his $2000 bond. He will go to court on Wednesday.

**Author's Note:**

> This is not an actual Huffington Post article, of course.


End file.
